Ever Crow Riddles, Voldy's younger sister?
by Owllover131
Summary: Ever, Nico's adopted sister, happens to be You-Know-Who's, flesh and blood, younger sister! She was frozen then placed in the Lotus Hotel. The 'twins' go to Hogwarts for Lady Hecate.


**I DO NOT OWN HP OR PJO**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND J.K. ROWLING!**

**AND IF I DID NICO WOULD HAVE HIS OWN BOOK,**

**AND VOLDY-MOLDY WOULD BE PINK!**

**Nico's Pov**

"Fath…err... my lord."

"Dad."

I glanced at Ever at the corner of my eye. Hades never lets us call him father or, especially, dad. One time I did I got sent to the Fields of Punishment for a week. Never called him dad again.

Ever does good on the "Never call me father or you will go the Fields of Punishment for a week" thing.  
Until someone comes over that is, like one of dad's many dead workers (DW) or a recently dead (RD) that needed to be Judged.

I think that she likes to call him dad since she never had a real dad. Well she has a 'dad', but he never really gave her the time of day.

And she does it to annoy Hades too no end.

Hecate was standing next to Hades throne. She turned to us, "ah! Lord Hades what…TALL children you have." She glanced at father, "what? Having tall kids is not bad!"

In truth I and Ever are really short, really we are the size of 11 year olds. But then again what do you expect from two kids who were really eighty- ninety five years old, who were stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino?**(A.N. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S WRONG! IT STAYS HOW IT IS! GOT IT!?)**

"Lady Hecate, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Sup Hect!"

Oh and did I tell you Ever is REALLY ANNOYING!

Hades glared at Ever, "apologize, now."

"For what!? Really what **EVER** did I do?" Ever smirked. She loves her name!

Hecate laughed, "oh my! This one is funny! Just what they need. And that one," she looked at me, "very polite. Might teach them some manners! Yes, yes. Just the ones to go there, Hades."

Father sighed, "fine Hecate, fine. They may go on this… quest. If they agree to, that is."

"If I may, what quest are you, my lord, and Lady Hecate talking about?"

"Drop the 'lady' and just call me Hecate for now dear. Now what do you know about wizards?"

**_-(TIME-SKIPY)-_**

So Hecate told us all there is to know about the wizards and told us to go and make a wand, just find the core and the kind of wood that would go with us. Just feel it with your hands and let them tell you if that is what you must have. I had no idea what she meant, but whatever.

'Just make your wand by closing your eyes and letting your hands do the work.'

I ran around touching everything. Then **_BAM _**I felt my hands warm up around the cloak of a Dementor. I ripped off a good size piece and ran!

When I got the wood for the stick, I mean wand, I stepped into the underworld's blacksmith and started to carve the wand, closing my eyes.

Five minutes later I opened my eyes to find a nicely done wand. There was a snort and I looked up, it was Ever.

She was looking at my wand holding a… much better done wand.

Ever's wand;  
pitch black  
obvious handle  
small runes  
slightly sharp at the point, like a dull knife

My wand;  
light black  
no obvious handle  
one rune  
very sharp at the point, like a newly sharpened knife.

"Why is your wand so much better than mine?! Why Ever? Why is your wand better?"

"Oh… well… yours is better for this quest, Nico. Mine is not. Anyway I like your wand, the way it is a light black and how it is so sharp."

I growled. "Shut up Ever Crow Riddles. Just. Shut. Up."

Ever grinned.

"What is your wand made of Nico?"

"The wood is from a black poplar tree and the core is a piece of Dementor cloak. What about yours?"

"Well… the wood is from a black poplar tree and the core is a bone of a Demtor. The bone still had some flesh on it too!"

"Cool, cool. So what is next on the list?"

Ever pulled out a piece of parchment, the list.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
**_of _**WITCHCRAFT **_and _**WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

1. Magical Drafts and Potions

2. The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1

3. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

4. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

5. A History of Magic

6. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

And that was all there was on it, the rest was gone. Ripped. Stupid kid. Stupid greedy kid. I rubbed my jaw, the kid hits hard I'll give him that.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this list again?"

"O-oh, yeah, uh someone gave it to me. I asked for it and they just, um, gave it."

Ever glanced at me with a small smirk. "Ohh reeaally noow?"

I glared at her and snapped, "Yes! Ok!? Why do you want to know anyway!? We got the list right? Well part of it." Ever looked back at the list and made a small 'hmm' sound. "Ooohh no real reason Nicky. None at all."


End file.
